Seoul, I'm in LOVE
by ayudilashr
Summary: A random story based on my friend's request LOL! Ini ff pertama yg dibuat berdasarkan request... bukan, lebih tepatnya paksaan teman saya. Maaf, ya kalau ceritanya jelek soalnya saya masih amatir dan bukan pecinta korea, Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Seoul, I'm in LOVE**

Suasana pagi yang menyejukkan dan sinar matahari yang belum terik ini masuk ke celah jendela kamarku memaksaku untuk beranjak dari tempat tidur yang kucintai ini, ya tempat tidurku memang kekasih sejatiku.

"mmm..." Aku masih sibuk memeluk guling dan bantalku yang empuk dan nyaman ini.

Namun tak berapa lama seseorang mendobrak pintu kamarku dengan sangat kuatnya dan menyiram ku dengan baskom berisi air.

"MADELAIDE, AYO BANGUN! MAU SAMPAI KAPAN KAMU TIDUR TERUS?! CEPAT PERGI KULIAH INI HARI PERTAMA KAMU KULIAH DI UNIVERSITAS HANYANG!"

"Aduuuuhh, mom ini kan masih pagi"

"Masih pagi katamu?! Ini sudah jam 7" Ibu menimpal sambil menghadapkan mukaku ke jam yang terpasang di dinding kamarku.

"UWAAAAAAA UDH JAM 7" aku meloncat dari kasur tempat ku tidur dan berlari ke arah kamar mandi secepat kilat.

"mom tunggu di meja makan ya del!"

15 menit setelahnya...

"Mom, aku berangkat ya!" Aku mencium pipi kana ibuku sebelum pergi keluar berangkat kuliah

"Kamu gak makan dulu Rotinya? Nanti kamu lapar loh"

"Dont worry mom! Nanti aku beli kim chi aja di kantin"

"Ok, hati-hati ya sayang" Ibu melambaikan tangan padaku

"Bye mom!" aku balas lambaian tangannya dan berlari keluar rumah menuju Universitas Hanyang.

Well, perkenalkan namaku Madelaide Scarlet, umurku masih 18 tahun! Aku tinggal di Korea bagian selatan tepatnya di kota Seoul dan aku baru masuk ke dunia perkuliahan. Aku kuliah di salah satu Universitas ternama di Korea Selatan bernama Universitas Hanyang. Sebenarnya, aku bukan warga negara korea namun di tahun ini aku beruntung sekali sebab saat aku mendaftar di Universitas Indonesia aku tidak lolos karena skorku jelek sekali dan setelahnya aku mencoba peruntungan dengan mengikuti test beasiswa ke universitas di korea dan yap, hasil test nya membawaku ke Universitas Hanyang dengan beasiswa penuh! Aku dan ibuku pun memutuskan untuk tinggal di Seoul sedangkan Ayah dan adikku masih tetap tinggal di Indonesia sebab adikku masih harus menyelesaikan SMA nya di sana.

"Aduh aku mesti belok kemana sih?! Jalan ke Universitas Hanyang dimana?! DEMI TUHAN, Kenapa Seoul luas banget daripada pamulang tempat aku tinggal dulu?!"

Aku belum lama tinggal di Seoul, aku kesasar sekarang!

Ini hari pertama aku kuliah, masa aku sudah telat! Padahal kemarin aku sudah ditunjukan jalan terdekat ke univeritas oleh pengurus beasiswa ku!

Aku harus bagaimana sekarang, Tuhan?!

Karena terlalu banyak pikiran yang nyangkut di kepalaku, aku pun tak sadar sedang berlari dengan arah yang random di jalanan bak orang indonesia yang kesetanan kesurupan Jeoseung Saja.

BRAAAAAAKKKKK!

"Aduduh..." Aku mengelus kepalaku setelah menabrak sesuatu.

"Ouch, Gen chahn ah yoh (apa kau baik-baik saja)? Jwe song ham ni da (maaf kan aku)" Seorang lelaki tampan nan gagah berdiri di depanku sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantuku berdiri. Rupanya, aku menabrak seseorang.

"Nan gwenchana (aku baik-baik saja)" Aku menerima uluran tangannya yang lembut itu.

"Maafkan aku, aku sedang terburu-buru ke Universitas Hanyang" Lelaki itu berkata.

"Oh ya aku juga minta maaf... eh tunggu kamu bilang kamu sedang menuju ke Universitas Hanyang?" Aku berkata.

"Oh ya benar, ada apa?"

"Bolehkah aku ikut denganmu?! aku juga ingin pergi kesana namun aku malah tersasar disini"

"Tentu!" tanpa basa-basi lelaki ini langsung menarik tanganku dan berlari ke arah yang menurutnya dapat mencapai Universitas Hanyang.

**BERSAMBUNG...**


	2. Chapter 2

Gang demi gang di kota Seoul kulewati bersamanya dengan berlari dan bergandengan tangan tapi siapa lelaki yang sedang menggandeng tanganku ini, kenapa sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya di majalah.

Kutanyakan saja kalau begitu!

"He... hey ngomong-ngomong siapa namamu?" Aku bertanya dengan mulut megap-megap karena untuk menyeimbangkan nafasku saat berlari.

"..." Dia tak berkata.

"Maaf, aku tak bermaksud..." Belum selesai berbicara, tiba-tiba lelaki ini menghentikan kakinya yang sedari tadi berlari, aku pun ikut berhenti. Kami berhenti di sebuah gang kecil dan jalan buntu yang dihadang oleh tembok besar.

"Nah, kita udah sampai!" Lelaki itu berkata.

"Hah? Ini sih bukan Universitas Hanyang, ini sih jalan buntu!" Aku nge-dumel deh.

"Pegangan ya, ups!" Tiba-tiba Lelaki ini meremas pinggulku dengan kuat dan menggendongku dengan erat.

"Uwaaaa, mau ngapain?! penculik ya anak-anak ya?! Gyaaaaaaaa pedophil!" Aku panik.

"Ssssst! Diamlah, ini satu-satunya cara untuk mengejar waktu! Berdoalah! Hiyaaaaaaaaa!" Tiba-tiba lelaki ini berlari dan meloncat sangat tinggi sambil menggendongku melewati tembok besar yang ada di situ.

"Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" Sesaat aku merasakan sensasi terbang seperti saat aku naik wahana Hysteria di Dufan, saat aku masih berada di Indonesia. Aku ketakutan dan refleks memeluknya.

BRUUUUKKKK!

Ya Tuhan, dimana aku?

Kenapa banyak bintang-bintang berkelip di tempat ini?

Apakah aku berada di surga?

Dan... tunggu... aroma busuk apa ini?!

"Hey, bangun! Kamu gak apa-apa?" aku mencium bau yang sangat busuk dan mendengar suara lelaki yang membawaku terbang melewati tembok besar sebelumnya. Aku pun perlahan membuka mataku.

"Hah? IIIIIIHHHHHHHH JOOORRRROOOOKKKK KENAPA ADA KAOS KAKI DI MUKAKU?!" euh menjijikan.

"Habis kamu pingsannya lama banget gak bangun-bangun jadinya kukasih kaos kaki bekas yang ada di ruang UKS... anyway, Kita sudah sampai di Universitas Hanyang"

"Heh? Udah sampai? Ini di mana?" aku masih setengah sadar dan bingung.

"Kita tepatnya berada di Ruang UKS milik Universitas Hanyang"

"sekarang jam berapa kalau boleh tahu?"

"Tuh, liat saja sendiri! Jam nya ada di belakang, di atas kepala mu persis" Lelaki yang belum kuketahui namanya itu menunjuk ke arah atas belakangku.

"HAH?! JAM 2 SIANG?! AKH TIDAAAAAAKKK" setelah melihat jam aku serasa ingin pingsan lagi.

"hoy kenapa sih?"

"Apanya yang kenapa?! Ini semua gara-gara kamu tahu! Andai saja kau tidak membawa ku terbang aku pasti tadi sedang mengikuti pelajaran pertamaku di universitas ini walaupun telat sekalipun!" Aku membentaknya.

"Pe? La? Ja? Ran?" Lelaki itu terlihat kebingungan.

"Eh, memangnya kenapa?" Aku juga ikutan bingung.

"Kamu ini aneh ya! Ini kan hari pertama masuk jadi gak ada pelajaran, hari ini Universitas Cuma ngadain upacara penerimaan murid baru"

"Bohong! Kalau gak ada pelajaran kenapa kamu di jalan tadi juga terburu-buru ke Universitas Hanyang?! Pasti kamu telat juga kan?!"

"Well, sebenarnya..."

KRIIIEEEETTT, Seseorang membuka pintu ruang UKS.

"Tuan, apa anda ingin pulang sekarang? Mobil anda sudah berada dibawah menunggu kepulangan anda" Seorang pria paruh baya yang terlihat seperti Butler berkata pada Lelaki aneh itu.

"Oh ya? Baiklah" Lelaki aneh itu berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan mengikuti Butlernya keluar ruang UKS.

"Hey tunggu!" Aku menghentikan langkah lelaki aneh itu.

"Hmm?"

"Siapa namamu?"

"Well, panggil saja Eunhyuk" lelaki itu segera meninggalkan ruang UKS.

"... Eunhyuk ya? Hmm... kenapa namanya sangat familiar ya? Ah, mungkin hanya perasaanku saja! Well, sepertinya aku lebih baik menelpon Mommy untuk menjemput ku kesini daripada kesasar di jalan lagi" aku pun mengambil Handphone samsung galaxy pemberian ayahku di kantong celana skinny jeans berwarna biruku.

**BERSAMBUNG...**


End file.
